happypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Birthday Gift
It was his birthday today. She wanted to give him something best gift. She made all the arrangements and was waiting for him to return home. She had thought they will celebrate his birthday in the evening. She took the leave for the same, so that when her husband comes back she will be there to greet him. It was almost a year they were married. Immediately after marriage he got transferred into another city & they moved to that unknown city. It was only her support due to which they were managed to live in such unknown city away from his home town. She was always with him through every moment in life..happiness, sadness, all. She was not only his good wife but also was a very good friend knew each other since ages…knew what he likes & dislikes… It was his first Birthday after marriage & she wanted to make it beautiful. She had asked him to come around 7. She was waited. It was already 7.30 pm and he did not turn up. She was continuously checking her cell phone.. Finally the phone rang & it was him…It was happened that he celebrated his birthday with his office friends. They went out for the lunch, so did not get time to look into P1 issue which he was suppose to finish it today… He said that he will be coming late; so she should not wait for him for dinner… As usual he managed to convince her… She kept the phone down…she felt bad. She had planned for something …all got wasted. Her eyes filled with tears… But one thing she knew that her husband loves her a lot. But she did not have her dinner. And was waiting for him. Her eyes were continuously looking at the door. Finally at 11.00 pm bell rang.. She ran to door..just like a marathon race… She opened the door. With half opened door gave a beautiful smile to her lovely husband. Looking at her face he forgot how much tired he was! He gave the smile in return. He entered into the house. He looked at the corner dining table, which was arranged with the all his favorite food items made especially for him by his loving wife. There was a cake in between. He was disappointed as he could not make his promise to come early. “I am sorry. Its too late” . “Hey no probs, still we have one more hour to celebrate. Right?” “Yeah” “Okay, you go & fresh. Let’s have a dinner”. He went into his master bedroom…Switched on the light. He noticed that something was kept on the bed… He went & saw… there were 2 beautifully wrapped gifts & a lovely red rose has been kept over there, with a note “I LOVE U – To my Dearest Husband, from his wife” He slowly opened the small box. There was a photo album in it with “SWEET Memories…” written on the front page. Inside, on the first page it was his childhood snaps…snaps with his parents…his sister…to whom he could not meet since last one year. Then next..there was his school..colleges..previous offices snaps were included. On the next page there was his snap with his best friends…with a B’day wishes messages form them written below. He was totally surprised to see all these things…how she managed to do!!!!… Next was his snap with a guitar which he used to play in his college days. There was a key embedded along with snap, with a message: “I know you love music…I would like you to continue with your hobby…here is the key for the same to open the second box “ . He looked at the second box containing Guitar. Now his eyes were completely filled with tears. He returned in into the last section of that album, where there was his marriage snaps…n then last snap which was including his family photograph with “My Family” written on the top. His tears rolled down on his cheeks. He looked back; his wife was standing over there. He ran towards her. He kissed on her forehead & hugged her tightly. “ I love you dear”…”I love you too” Before he could say anything she wanted him to give the last surprise of the day that she had planned. She took him out of the bedroom where everyone was waiting for them. He could not believe that his parents were standing in front of him. And it was the best surprise; she knew how much he loves his parents. He thanked her for everything & for being there always with him. It was only one hour but it was the best one in his entire life..and the Best Birthday too… Much more than he could imagined. He was happy & by looking at him she got happy too. He took out his guitar & start playing. Those moments were so precious. Entire atmosphere was filled with melodious music, happiness, love. :) Category:Love Category:Happy Category:People Category:Images Category:Beautiful Category:Bittersweet